A Dragon and A Rat
by sydneyisgrumpy
Summary: A collection of short, one-off drabbles about the dragon and the rat of the zodiac. Some are NSFW/rated M, but there will be a ton of fluff as well. All stories will be Hatori/Yuki-centric.
1. Attack

The asthma attack had taken Hatori by surprise; Yuki's weak bronchial tubes were always prone to giving out on him at the most inopportune times, but Hatori was thankful that _this_ attack happened during one of his routine check-ups. The doctor was already there to aid him.

The coughs began as few and far between, but it wasn't long before the smaller cousin was gasping for breath and hunched over on the examination table. Hatori wasn't sure why after nearly sixteen years, seeing the rat crumble like this still disturbed him so.

"Yuki," Hatori breathed, urgency laced in his tone. "You _need_ to calm down, you're going to make yourself pass out if you do not-" He froze, the flushed boy bending over and holding his stomach, gasping breaths coming out in short, panting bursts. A shaking, pale hand reach out and grabbed onto Hatori's coat, and the dragon knew then that Yuki _**couldn't**_ calm down, even if he wanted to.

 _His inhaler._ Hatori turned on his heel, peeling himself away from Yuki's grasp long enough to bolt to his desk. Fumbling wildly, he pulled out a small bag with Yuki's old inhaler in it, and he prayed it wasn't empty. It had been years since Yuki last needed it, Hatori pleaded it wouldn't fail him now.

Returning his side, Hatori grasped Yuki's chin in his fingers and tilted it upwards. Within moments, the inhaler was pressed to his lips and the rat was sucking in the medicated air in small gulps, curling his fingers into Hatori's doctor coat. The dragon held the boy close, coaching him on taking deep, long inhales.

His prayers were answered when seemingly, Yuki began to catch his breath again.

Looking down into his eyes, Hatori's own eyes alert and his pupils dilated out of fear, he could see a glimmer of something else in the amethyst orbs. Hatori would've questioned what it was, but Yuki was still using his inhaler as his chest rose and fell with the deep breaths. The room had gone silent besides Yuki's soft breathing, and Hatori welcomed the peace. A tiny, delicate hand let go of the white fabric and the younger cousin reached up, very gently pressing his fingertips to Hatori's cheek- and immediately, Hatori knew _exactly_ what Yuki was trying to communicate to him.


	2. Green Thumb

With all the greenery around, Hatori had gotten severely _lost_. When Yuki asked for a ride to the local flower shop, Hatori offered to take the rat himself almost immediately. It wasn't often he got to spend time with his younger cousin in private, so he jumped on the chance. It had been a good day thus far, Hatori stopped and bought them lunch at a nice, local cafe, then they made their way into town to pick up a few different packets of seeds that Yuki was interested in testing out his green thumb with.

Hatori was enjoying himself; while he would _kill_ plants by just **looking** at them, Yuki seemed rather skilled at coaxing the flora to flourish. It was a nice hobby, Hatori thought. He stood back for awhile, hand in pocket as he watched the boy peruse the vegetable section, carefully weighing all of his options. Hatori smiled and glanced off to the side for just a moment, before he suddenly realized he'd lost track of the mouse.

Yuki had _vanished_ , somewhere within the store- no doubt- looking at the herbage or perhaps even fruit seeds. However, Hatori _just couldn't find him_. He'd searched every single aisle, it felt like, working his way around the other patrons of the store to find his cousin. Hatori was beginning to feel that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; a worry, a dread building up… That was, until he heard a soft, " _Square hips."_

… _Square hips?_ Hatori looked over his shoulder a bit, scowling. He didn't understand, nor could he locate _exactly_ which direction the sound was coming from. He was damned near positive that was Yuki, _but why would Yuki…?_

" _Shigure's bitch!"_

Now, _**that one**_ got his attention. Honing in on those dreadful words, he spotted Yuki towards the other end of the aisle, the few people shuffling around for some specific greenery all turned towards the boy as well and gazing at him curiously. The innocent smile on Yuki's face was enough to make Hatori flush- whether from embarrassment or anger, it was impossible to tell. Carefully maneuvering around the others, he walked up to Yuki with a stern look flitting across his features. He opened his mouth to scold the rat, saying firmly:

"Yuki. _**Watch your language**_."


	3. Role-Reversal

Hatori huffed anxiously, watching as Yuki rummaged around in his desk for a first-aid kit. It wasn't surprising that Yuki knew where to look; the little rat had practically grown up in Hatori's office on the estate. Coming in so regularly for check-ups, not to mention, hiding from Ayame, running away from home when his mother grew too frustrating, or just to visit… It seemed the rodent always found a way to end up in his office.

However, this time, it was _Hatori_ who was perched on the examination table, _not_ Yuki.

" _ **I've got some bandages, wait a sec."**_

Hatori sighed, averting his gaze shamefully. "I am a _doctor_ , Yuki, I could bandage this myself. I'm ashamed that my teenage cousin feels the need to take care of me. Is it that you believe I cannot care for myself?" Even if it _were_ what Yuki was thinking, the rat wouldn't be _**wrong**_. Hatori cared little for his own injuries, but went above and beyond for any injuries a family member may have suffered. Such was his nature, truth be told. He couldn't change it.

"Yuki, it's fine, really. The bleeding will stop. You know how Akito can get when she's in a mood. I suppose I was just too harsh with her today. She… She wasn't _listening_ to me. I grew upset. She had every right to punish me. My cheek will heal, Yuki, please… Do not worry yourself over this." Offering a small, sheepish smile to the rat, Hatori sighed.

 _You're too empathetic, Yuki. Too much so for your own good._


	4. Naps

_Such a handsome boy_ , Hatori mused silently to himself, watching the rat roll over a bit, shifting. _Just like his father_. Nuzzling his pointed little nose into the dragon's stomach, Hatori sighed happily. This banquet had been a _**trying**_ one, and as they were paired off and sent to their rooms, Hatori was _pleasantly surprised_ to be paired with the rat this evening. Last year, it had been _**Ritsu**_ who was his bed-mate, and that in and of itself was something Hatori disliked having to remember. Ritsu always _meant_ well, the poor thing was just **too anxious**.

…And _headache inducing_.

No, tonight he would have the company of the rat, a cousin Hatori very much likened to that of a younger brother, or perhaps even a _**son**_. His fatherly instincts always showed themselves when around the boy, and tonight was no different. By the time the rat let down that carefully crafted facade and admitted to being _**tired**_ , Hatori understood. There needed to be no elaboration- no, the _**tiredness**_ Yuki spoke of was something only the other zodiac members could understand. It wasn't _mental exhaustion_ , nor the _fatigue after a long day_.

No, this **weariness** was one only _they_ could feel.

Hatori sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his lap and the mouse responded without hesitation. Laying his head down in his lap, he curled up on his side and sighed, closing his eyes. Hatori went still and quiet, gently carding his long fingers through the silken, silver locks of his young cousin, unknowingly lulling the boy into a light slumber.

Hatori wouldn't dare move; _not now_ , right when he was just beginning to get some rest. The physician sighed happily, just happy that he could, _in some way_ , give Yuki a but of a reprieve. He knew the turmoil that lay just underneath the skin of the rat, no one could soothe those churning waters. At least, not for awhile. For now, this was all he could do. _Sleep well, Yuki._


	5. Five Times

_In which Hatori writes a letter to a now-grown Yuki, detailing each time he was enamored with the rat of the zodiac._

* * *

 **The first time I fell in love with you** , I was eleven years old. Akito had been buzzing around, excitedly telling everyone about your impending arrival. As your older brother had been born with a curse, it was expected that you might suffer from it as well. As expected, you were born into our family three months early as the _year of the rat_. I delivered you alongside my father. Yours was the first birth I had ever witnessed. I found the entire ordeal to be a _beautiful_ experience, but I walked with trepidation into this _new_ territory, I was still just a boy myself. After the maids cleaned you off and bundled you up, I couldn't help but be in _sheer awe_ over just how _tiny_ you were. You were so fragile, and so very, _very small_.

As expected, all zodiac members are born prematurely, precisely three months earlier than the expected due date. You mother was unable to hold you, but your father cradled you close. I left the room long enough to tell Ayame that you were born safely, and when I returned, I gently tugged on your father's pant-leg and asked if I could hold you.

I had assumed the answer would be no, but to my surprise, he thrust you into my arms without hesitation. Your little hands were balled into fists, moving idly as you squirmed and cooed. You hadn't even opened your eyes yet; you were in a _completely new_ world, a completely new, _incredibly large_ world, and born into a family who had been waiting oh-so patiently for you. I gingerly stroked one of my fingers over your tiny, clenched little fist, and to my surprise, _you held it_. You grabbed a hold of my finger and cooed, and in that very moment, I knew that I'd do anything I could to _protect_ you.

 **The second time I fell in love with you** , I was thirteen. I had been adjusting to middle school, which was going _terribly_ what with how rowdy your brother and Shigure were in class. You were nearing the age of two and learning all sorts of new, _exciting_ tricks. While Ayame spoke boringly of your daily new ability to crawl, or walk- I found his updates _fascinating_. While the other two-thirds of my group enjoyed spending their free time at the movies or the local park, I liked to stop by and visit you alone. When Ayame was home, he would grow irritated if my attention stayed on you for too long. So, I _did_ have to make up a little white lie or two about being _burdened_ with homework to be able to come see you.

My favorite thing was to _read_ to you, Yuki. You _loved_ stories, particularly ones that had _adventures_ in them. My favorite was a very, very old book that had been passed around the Sohma family- it was about a young prince who had befriended a dragon. You would squeal until I'd set you in my lap, but the second I started reading aloud to you, you would grow very quiet and calm, listening intently to every word. It _startled_ me the first time you spoke- your very first word, and I was the lucky one to hear it. I remember being _so_ enthralled, I immediately rushed you over to the maids, then watched on proudly as you proclaimed your first word over and over again to show off your _new skill_ you were delighted with.

You kept squealing the word ' _Prince_.'

 **The third time I fell in love with you** , I had just betrayed you in the most _ghastly_ of ways- I had taken your friends from you. Your little fingers curled into the black pants of my school uniform, sniffling as you kept repeating that you wanted to see them again. I could feel my heart shattering as you begged, but I could only shake my head. I did exactly as my father instructed me to do in training: _Do not show remorse, do not show them that you are burdened with the weight of this. You must carry this on your own. You are the dragon. You will protect them, even if it means hurting them._

Even despite my stony expression, it wasn't but just a few moments later that you were rubbing at your eyes, and _apologizing_. You… You _apologized_ to _me_. It should have been _I_ who begged for your forgiveness, but you explained how sorry you were that _I_ had to do that- that because _you_ transformed, _I_ had to erase their memories. Maybe even then, you recognized how _hurt_ I was. Maybe you just didn't understand. I didn't _deserve_ your forgiveness; I never expected a child to understand how I felt in that very moment.

But I hugged you. I didn't know what to say, Yuki, _but I just hugged you_.

 **The fourth time I fell in love with you** , the banquet had gone terribly, _terribly_ wrong. We made eye-contact as I danced with Momiji, and I shot you a look that I _knew_ you'd understand- I silently communicated my _sheer displeasure_ to you over having to perform such a ridiculous dance. Just another useless tradition in our family.

After I stripped off my costume, I was startled to hear Akito's voice raise. My worst fears had come true. I arrived just in time to watch as our God smashed a vase into your eye- she _hurt_ you, she hurt you in the way she had hurt _me_. Your brother jumped right into the dramatics, but I knew that was the _last_ thing you needed.

You and I shared a moment in the hospital room later that evening. In one fell-swoop, Akito had broken my spirit as she took the vision in my left eye, _but not you_. You were _strong_. I admired you, Yuki. For everything I've ever taught you, you've taught me _just as much_. You stayed there overnight. I slept in a uncomfortable chair by your bed that evening, and I wouldn't allow any of the other doctors to get a good look at you without _my_ supervision.

Perhaps it's a bit silly, but I've been your private physician since you were just a boy- seeing others try to examine you just makes me _anxious_ , but… Perhaps I had done a poor job of protecting you in the first place. I felt guilty, but I fell in love with your strength, Yuki. You have, and always will be _wise beyond your years_.

 **The fifth time I fell in love with you** , you stopped by my house with a _new friend_. I had seen her around here and there, but she had never _formally_ introduced herself to me. The first time I learned her name, you prefaced her introduction to me with _those words_ I had most _longed_ to hear in this family. " _Hatori, this is my **fiancee** , Machi Kuragi_." My chest tightened- for a moment, just a brief, fleeting moment- I wanted to _protect_ you. I wanted to save you from the heartache I had once suffered. It was a foolish thing to grow anxious about, our curse had long since broken. You were finishing up college, you had moved out on your own, you had a job- you _made something_ of yourself, Yuki.

Even more so, you did _exactly_ what I'd always dreamed you'd be able to do. _You found love_.

I spotted the ring on her finger, and a warmth spread through me- the likes of which I had not felt in a very, very long time. You were _smiling_. Ear to ear, not at all like the way you used to smile all those years ago. This one was _genuine_. You chuckled, running your fingers through your hair and every once in awhile placing your hand on her lower back. You were _enamored_ with her; absolutely _smitten_ with her- and despite her somber demeanor and her own reclusive personality, I adored her. I adored her because I knew _you_ adored her, Yuki. I felt so _proud_ , I felt like my chest could _explode_.

You had found a way out, you had found a _slice of normalcy_ in our hectic, _cursed_ lives.

You slipped me an envelope, no doubt the wedding invitation to your impending nuptials. You turned around, just at the end of my driveway, long enough to wave and smile and I knew. _I knew_ , Yuki. The tiny boy I held in my arms so very long ago had _finally grown up_.

 _You no longer needed me to protect you anymore_. You were finally free.


End file.
